Love Is Blind
by Andre-Serje
Summary: Rebecca has been hurt on the past, but will she be able to love again? Mainly Harry Styles fanfic
1. Chapter 1

I looked my self in the mirror for the last time before I went to  
>school. I was wearing a black and white polka dotted summer dress with<br>a black blazer and my usual black Toms. My natural blonde hair, which  
>was way different from the one of brunette girls who intentionally<br>bleached their hair in an effort to look naturally blonde, was  
>casually pulled up in a ponytail.<p>

My make-up, which was minimal, consisted on black eyeliner in my amber  
>eyes and a small amount of mascara coating my eyelashes.<p>

I grabbed my bag from the floor and took my phone from a table next to  
>the door in my bedroom. I said bye to my brother Mason as I opened<br>the front door of my house and then began alone the ten minute walk  
>that took me to my school.<p>

You could see me as the classy, preppy girl who is always surrounded  
>by a great number of people. Well I'm exactly the opposite of that. My<br>only true friend in the school is Louis Tomlinson. We live next to  
>each other and I met him when I was five years old; since then, we<br>have been inseparable.

And then came his girlfriend Chloe. They had been together for almost  
>two years, and since they began dating, she was always with us. In this<br>time, I had become really close to her and we shared almost every  
>secret or gossip we heard in school, well except what had happened one<br>year ago.

I heard someone screaming my name when I was about to turn around the  
>corner of the school. Shit, Louis. I stopped and turned in my heels to<br>look at Louis, who was about two meters from me.

"Someone's looking good today." He said as he winked his eye at me.

I felt my cheeks flushing red as I blushed and lowered my look to the  
>floor.<p>

"Thanks." I muttered as I smiled to him.

"Are you still going to Ashley's party tomorrow?" He asked as he  
>casually placed his arm on top of my shoulders.<p>

Ashley was probably one of the most popular girls in our grade. Every  
>year, she would give a party at the end of the school year. And every<br>year since we were in high school, Louis and I went, both of us not  
>knowing why did she even bothered to invite us.<p>

"I'm probably not going. It's just going to be a bunch of drunken guys  
>and sluty girls, the usual." I said as I shrugged my shoulders under<br>the weight of Louis's arm.

"Come on, it's going to be fun. Besides, you'll go with me." He said  
>with a cheeky smile.<p>

"I don't know." I said, sighting loudly.

"Come on Beck, you know you want to. And you know who will also go."  
>His words left me thinking for a couple seconds.<p>

"Okay, I'll go." I said surrendering.

We were now entering the doors of the school as we headed to our  
>lockers, when someone suddenly shoved me into a line of lockers to my<br>right.

"What the…" I said as I stood up slowly from the floor, ignoring the  
>hand Louis was offering me<p>

"Sorry." I heard a curly boy say to me as soon as I stood up.

Harry Styles. As the most popular guy in the whole school, he was  
>never alone. His friends Liam and Zayn were standing behind him, and<br>the looked at me and Louis the way they always did, as if we were less  
>than them. Every girl would kill to be with him, including me.<p>

"It's ok." I murmured through gritted teeth.

"You are Rebecca, from history. Am I right?" He said as soon as I was  
>looking at him.<p>

"Yes." I said as I began to walk away.

"Wait, are you going to Ashley's party tomorrow?" As he said this, I  
>spun around to look again at him.<p>

"Yeah, why?" I didn't cared if he noticed the confused note in my voice.

"See you there." He said turning around, but before winking his eye at  
>me.<p>

After he was gone, I just stood there motionless. My mind was still  
>going through what had just happened and it wasn't until Louis snapped<br>his fingers in front of my face, that I realized I was still in the  
>school.<p>

"Hello, earth to Rebecca." He said to me, my eyes posing on his face.

"Stop doing that Louis. I'm still here, happy?" I replied as I began  
>walking to the door of my locker.<p>

I opened it and began to take the things I was going to need for the  
>first period classes and when I closed the door, I faced an awaiting<br>Louis.

"What the hell happened there?" He asked his look of mere confusion.

"I think Harry Styles just told me to meet him in tomorrow's party." I  
>said, not yet believing what I was saying.<p>

***********

The last class on Friday afternoon seemed to last forever. I couldn't  
>pay attention to anything the teacher was saying; definitely this was<br>the worst moment for math class.

In less than six hours I'll be partying with Harry Styles. All I could  
>think about was getting ready for the party and the image of Harry's<br>gorgeous face didn't left my mind once.

As soon as the bell rang, I cleared up my desk and stood up quickly.  
>As I began to walk to the door of the class, I felt a hand grabbing my<br>wrist. I turned around to see Louis with a confused look in his face.

"Why are you in such a rush?" He said as we walked out the classroom.

"I need to get ready for the party." I said as we went to our lockers.

I began to empty my bag and took the homework teachers had left for us  
>to do over the weekend. When I closed the door, Louis began to talk<br>again.

"But it is like in five hours." He said with a confused look in his  
>face.<p>

"In six, and I need a lot of time to get ready." I said, thinking what  
>I was going to wear, how would I do my hair, and which make up would I<br>use.

"And it's all because Harry told you to see him there." He ended this  
>rolling his eyes.<p>

"No…it's just because I…" I couldn't say anything more, and I felt  
>my cheeks hot as they turned bright red.<p>

"See, I told you. Be careful Becks, I don't want anything bad  
>happening to you, like the last time." I heard his voice falter as he<br>said the last part.

My mind began to rush through random events, most of them painful. My  
>eyes began to fill with tears as I began to remember what happened<br>last year. I swallowed hard, preventing the tears that were  
>threatening in my eyes to fall down my cheeks.<p>

"Sorry, I didn't wanted to make you feel like that." He said as he  
>kissed softly my cheek.<p>

"It's ok; it doesn't hurt that much now." We were now walking back to  
>our houses.<p>

When we arrived, I said I needed to go and Louis just laughed at 'how  
>slow I was at getting ready.', or at least that was what I heard.<p>

No one was home when I opened the door, something I was used to at  
>this point. So instead of staying downstairs staring at my empty<br>house, I went to my bedroom to get ready.

As I was striping off my clothes to get in the hot shower awaiting me,  
>I couldn't help to notice the big brown lines that were still on my<br>right leg. Although I tried to forget what happened that night one  
>year ago, I had this 'reminder' and I saw it every time my legs were<br>bare. Because of this, I hated being in a swimming suit, I hated going  
>to the beach, and the only one who knew this was Louis. He was the<br>only one who knew that I had tried to kill myself.

I felt the hot water running down my back and soaking wet my hair.  
>When I finally went out of the shower, I tied my wet hair in a messy<br>bun. With the towel still wrapped around my thin frame, I walked to my  
>bedroom and closed the curtains, just in case. Going directly to my<br>closet, I took out an oversized t-shirt and a pair of black sweats.  
>After I was dressed, I began to look for the clothes I'll be wearing<br>tonight.

After a couple minutes of looking through the clothes in my closet, I  
>found a strapless pink summer dress with a braided belt on my waist,<br>with a pair of brown gladiator sandals, it defiantly said summer.

Once I was dressed, I went back to the bathroom, and began to make my  
>hair. It was now almost dry and naturally wavy. So instead of<br>flattening it with the iron, I decided to let it dry as the night went  
>on. It was now six in the afternoon and the party was three hours<br>away. My hair was combed sideways and decided to wear a braided  
>headband that was similar to the belt in the dress. I ended up with<br>minimal make-up, as usual, and added a tiny bit more of pink lip-gloss.

I grabbed my purse from a hook in the furthest wall of my room and  
>looked at my reflection before taking the last glance at my bedroom.<br>The white walls were covered with white fairy lights and my bed, that  
>was in the middle of the room, had purple veil hanging from the wall<br>behind it.

The bed was big, queen size, and had a light purple comforter with  
>lots of coushins. On the opposite side of the room, there was a big<br>window with a place where I could seat, the best reading spot in the  
>house. I could also go out to the roof, and I usually sat there to<br>think in starry nights.

When I was about to go out and to Louis's house, my phone began to  
>vibrate inside my small brown purse. I took it out and answered, not<br>even looking at who was calling.

"Hey R, its Chloe." I heard her voice at the other end of the line.

"Hey C, how you doing?" I asked as I sat on a small bench in the porch  
>of my house.<p>

"Actually not so good. Things are pretty messed at my house and I  
>can't really get ready for the party." She whispered, as if she didn't<br>wanted to be heard.

Her mother was never at her house and when she was there, she was  
>drunk and stuff. So things in her house were always hard, her father<br>being the one who kept things 'normal' in their house.

"So…" I said in order for her to continue talking.

"I wanted to ask you if I could get ready in your house?" I could even  
>imagine her doing her puppy face as she said this.<p>

"Ok, come here babes. And don't bother bringing your stuff, you can  
>use my clothes and I have make-up here." I said as I re-entered my<br>house.

"So I'll be there in uhm, ten minutes." She said and I heard a couple  
>doors being opened and closed at the other end of the line.<p>

"See you then." I hung up the phone and went back upstairs.

As soon as I entered my bedroom, I headed to my closet and took out  
>every dress I could find, so that Chloe had from where to chose. I<br>also took all sorts of shoes, knowing she was my same size, and  
>guessing she would go for a pair of high heels.<p>

As I was setting on my desk the last things for her to do her hair and  
>makeup, I heard a knock on the front door and ran down the stairs as<br>fast as my body would let me. I opened the door and was greeted by a  
>smiling Chloe and immediately pulled her into a hug.<p>

"You know you act like a small girl sometimes Becky?" She said as she  
>walked in and I closed the door.<p>

"Why do you say that?" I said pouting and making a sad face.

"Don't you see yourself sometimes? You act like a four year old," She  
>said and stopped as she saw the frown forming on my face. "But I love<br>it." She finished and a huge smile spread across my face.

"Come on, you've got to get ready." I said giggling, as I pulled her  
>up the stairs and into my bedroom.<p>

"Ok, it's time for you to work your magic on me." She said as she  
>entered my room.<p>

She immediately looked to the bed covered in dresses and her eyes fixed  
>on a purple floral flowy dress that was gathered delicately at the<br>waist.

"You know you can wear that I you want." I said as I walked towards  
>the bed and took the dress handing it to her.<p>

"Are you sure?" Her faces unsure of whether take it or not.

"You know what they say, what is mine is yours." I said as I giggled  
>softly.<p>

"Ok, I'll wear it." As she finished the sentence, she took the dress  
>from my hands and went to the en-suite bathroom in my bedroom.<p>

She came out after a couple minutes later and I was totally  
>speechless. She looked flawless in that dress and I knew which shoes<br>would look awesome with it.

"You look gorgeous in that dress." I said as I ran towards her.

"Do you really think so?" She said as she looked herself in the full  
>length mirror across the room.<p>

"Yes, and I think I know the perfect shoes for the perfect dress." As  
>I said this, I bent down and took a black opened at the tips heels.<p>

She was the one who ran towards me this time and hugged me. "Thank you  
>a thousand times." She whispered softy in my right ear.<p>

The shoes were left aside until when we were leaving and we passed to  
>the desk, sitting her on the chair and me standing on front of her as I<br>began to do her makeup.

"What the hell are you doing to my face?" She said as I told her to  
>close her eyes.<p>

"Don't worry, you'll look awesome when I finish." I said as I began.

Chloe had honey eyes and really pale skin. I began to apply light  
>purple eye shadow on her eyelids and as soon as I was done with this I<br>told her to open her eyes to apply black eyeliner. Finally, I coated  
>her eyelashes with mascara and told her to look herself at the mirror.<p>

She gasped softly and I laughed at her reaction. I had actually  
>haven't done much and yet she was looking gorgeous.<p>

"Well, now how do you want your hair?" I asked sweetly. Her hair was  
>light brown colored and somehow wavy.<p>

"Why don't I wear it straight?" She asked as she looked towards the  
>flattening iron set on the desk.<p>

"Straight shall it be." I said plugging it and waiting for the iron to  
>warm up.<p>

I combed her now straight hair sideways and we were done.

"Voila. I'm done with you. Now let's get going." I said as I took my  
>purse once again from my bed and waited for Chloe to put on her heels.<p>

We were out of my house and in Louis's house in a matter of seconds  
>and as we were there, I knocked softly the wood door.<p>

"I'm coming" We heard him shout from inside the house.

But before he came, the door was opened by an eight year old girl.

"Becky!" She shouted as she began to jump up and down. I bend down to  
>her height and poked her softly in the stomach, causing laughter to<br>come out from her mouth.

"Is this Lottie that I am seeing?" I said as we began to play how we  
>usually did.<p>

"Yes you are." She replied between giggles.

"Then why is there a small girl standing on front of me? I don't  
>remember her being so tiny?" I said as she looked at me with her eyes<br>shinning beautifully.

"Because it is me!" She hugged me and I hugged her back.

"I know it is you." I stood up, still carrying Lottie in my embrace.

"Can I tell you something?" He whispered softly into my ear.

"Go on, tell me." I said as a smile spread across my face.

"You look beautiful." She said and I could tell she was smiling by the  
>way she talked.<p>

"Thank you." As I said this, I saw Chloe blushing at something Louis  
>had told her.<p>

Then they hugged and kissed and I could feel my vision blurring by  
>the tears forming in my eyes. I swallowed hard and stopped the tears<br>from pouring in my cheeks. Every time I saw them together, I wished  
>someone loved me the way they loved each other. I bet Lottie noticed<br>something was wrong with me, because I heard her whisper in my ear once  
>again.<p>

"What is wrong Becky?" Her tiny voice had a note of worry in it as she  
>talked.<p>

"Nothing, I'm fine." I said as I faked a smile and walked towards them.

"Well, I think we should go now. Ashley lives a good thirty minutes  
>from here and I don't want to arrive late." Said Louis as he began to<br>walk towards the door.

We were now sitting in his car and heading towards Ashley's house. And  
>being honest, I didn't knew what to expect from it, all I knew was<br>that Harry Styles had told me to see him there.

My mind drifted off, and the next thing I saw through the window of the  
>car, was her house. It was really big and you could see people coming<br>in and out from it.

I got of from the car and began to walk towards it, Louis and Chloe  
>close to my back. As soon as we got inside, I got hit by a wave of<br>heat and music, mixed with the smell of alcohol.

Five minutes later, I felt someone grabbing my wrist as I was heading  
>for a drink. I turned around to see him smiling like a Cheshire cat.<p>

"So you decided to come." He said as he pulled me to the living room  
>of the house, where everyone was dancing.<p>

"I wouldn't have left you here waiting here Harry." I answered as we  
>began to dance. <p>


	2. Chapter 2

Harry's POV

Zayn and I were sitting in the garden of Ashley's house, wanting to  
>take a breath from the party inside.<p>

I had spent almost all the party with this girl, what was her name? Oh  
>yeah, Rebecca. And by the look of things, she was not far from adoring<br>me.

"Why did you spend all the night with Rebecca, when this house is full  
>of other girls you could hang out with?" His look was of genuine<br>confusion.

"I'm only going to use her, she's desperate to get my attention and  
>that is something I can use against her." When I was done talking, I<br>heard a soft gasp coming from the door of the garden.

I turned around to see a shocked Rebecca standing in the frame of the  
>door and I stood up slowly, walking to where she was standing.<p>

"And you are only going to use me?" Her voice came out as a whisper.

"Becky, I can explain this to you-" I began, but she cut me mid-sentence.

"No, you can't fucking bastard." She shouted and then began to run  
>back inside the house.<p>

I tried to go after her and explain what she had heard, but I knew it  
>was too late when I went to the front door and saw her running away.<br>In that moment, I realized I liked her, that I had liked her all these  
>years and I had fucked up everything.<p>

Rebecca's POV

I arrived tired to my house, but most of all I felt betrayed, I felt  
>broken. I walked slowly upstairs and into my bedroom, knowing where to<br>find what I wanted. I went to my closet, and opened a small door on  
>the side. From the inside I took two closed bottles of vodka, and then<br>headed to the back yard of my house.

I didn't care if someone caught me, my house was a mess, not that  
>anyone would notice. My mother had died nine years ago in a car<br>accident, while my father drove drunk one night. Since then, he was  
>barely at home and he left my brother and me to cope alone. He stayed<br>all days until ten at work and he left again as soon as he could.  
>Having to be without my parents made me stronger, but also caused me<br>to go through many other things. In simple words, my life was not easy.

Two years ago, we found out he had left while we were in vacation with  
>our grandparents, not even saying goodbye. Since then, it's been me<br>and Mason on our own. My brother is old enough to work and he's the  
>one that keeps everything 'good' in the house. But still, he is old<br>enough to go party and that is the reason why I spend so much time in  
>Louis's house.<p>

I took off my shoes and then sat on the grass. It was cold against my  
>bare legs and I began to shiver as I opened the first bottle. I took<br>big, unhealthy swigs, the liquid burning the back of my throat as I  
>gulped. My mind was racing through the events of the night as I drank.<br>So Harry Styles was only going to use me. I had really trusted him; in  
>fact he was the first guy, aside from Louis, that I had trusted since,<br>well since Joe.

Before I realized, the first bottle was over and when I was about to  
>open the second one, I heard someone yelling at me.<p>

"Becks, what the hell are you doing here alone?" He asked from the  
>gate of the garden.<p>

I didn't answered as I continued to open the bottle and when I was  
>about to take the first swig of this bottle, I felt a pair of hands<br>taking it away from my mouth, ready to receive the burning liquid. I  
>could already feel a little tipsy, but I had learned to handle alcohol<br>through these years.

"Oh, you're not drinking again?" He threw the bottle to the grass,  
>causing its contents to leak slowly to the grass below.<p>

I yelped in pain as I watched this, thinking alcohol was the only  
>thing that could take me away from what was going on with my life<br>right now.

"What happened? Why are you doing this again?" I could see that he was  
>genuinely worried and therefore I took the effort to answer his<br>questions.

"Harry, you were right. He was only going to use me." I said as I  
>began I cry.<p>

"Come here, it's alright." I heard him say as he opened his arms and  
>pulled me into a hug.<p>

"I can't believe I'm doing this again." I said ashamed of myself.

All my life had been a complete mess, I was only sixteen, had no  
>parents and the only adult figure I had in my life was my brother. The<br>only way I found to get rid of my sadness was getting drunk and  
>hurting myself, that was the only way I found to express my feelings.<br>So much for a teenager to handle.

"The good thing is that you were able to stop." He said as a small  
>grin crossed his face.<p>

"There is nothing good in this situation Lou. I'm just terribly stupid  
>for doing it." I said as a tear began to roll down my cheek.<p>

It was absurd the amount of tears I had spilled this night, and I  
>knew well that the guy I was crying for wasn't really worth it.<p>

"You are not stupid, you are just confused." He said as he tightened  
>the grip around my frame.<p>

"I don't know anything anymore, I don't know." I silently whispered,  
>as I felt myself drift away.<p>

"Becks, are you alright?" He said with a panicked note in his voice.

I moved my head sideways, letting him know that I wasn't. Although I  
>wanted to talk, I didn't found the strength inside me to pronounce that<br>word.

"I'm taking you inside." He said softly as he picked me up from the  
>floor in his strong arms and began to walk back to the house.<p>

I felt my eyelids drift closed as he was walking up the stairs and  
>into my bedroom. He put me softly in my bed and took off my shoes.<br>When they were gone, I curled up and hugged my knees with my arms,  
>slowly falling asleep.<p>

The last thing I heard before I finally drifted away was Louis  
>whispering in my ear, as low as he could; 'you stayed strong.'<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

First of all, sorry for the lack of updates but i have had writers block and tons of work in school. But here it is, and it is really long! I wanted to thank my friend Natalia, you are awesome babes. Enjoy...

* * *

><p>Louis's POV<p>

Why was she doing this again? It tore me apart seeing her in this  
>state.<p>

"She is my best friend; I can't stand to see her like this!" I  
>muttered to myself, not noticing when the door opened and closed.<p>

A pair of arms wrapped around me, and I immediately recognized the smell  
>of Chloe's Can Can perfume, that began to fill my nostrils with its<br>sweet smell. As I turned around, I placed carefully a small strand of  
>her black hair behind her ear and kissed her softly on the temple.<p>

"What's going on?" She asked softly as she guided me through the house  
>I knew so well and sat in one of the couches.<p>

"It's Becky; I'm just worried for her." I said, putting my head in my  
>hands and moving it sideways.<p>

"Is she ok?" She said, oblivious to everything that had happened to her  
>in the past.<p>

"Well… I'm not supposed to talk about this." I said remembering what  
>Becky first told me when she talked to me about it.<p>

"You know you can trust me, if the problem is of me telling anyone, I  
>won't tell a soul about it." As she said this, she imaginarily zipped<br>closed her mouth and threw an invisible key away.

I couldn't stop the soft giggle that was now leaving my lips or the  
>smile that was slowly spreading in my face. When did I got so lucky? I<br>had to tell her, she had the right to know.

"You may want to sit down; you have the right to know what is going on  
>with Rebecca." I said as I pulled her down to the empty spot right<br>next to me on the couch.

"Is it that serious?" She asked as a worried look flashed her features.

"It is harder than anything you can imagine." As I finished saying  
>this, I began remembering what had happened last year with her.<p>

*Flashback*

I was tired of telling her over and over again, that he wasn't right  
>for her. He had broken her heart so many times, she had stopped<br>keeping track. But she loved him, and she let him back every time he  
>asked for forgiveness.<p>

It was a cold December afternoon and suddenly the front door of my  
>house opened, letting a rush of cold wind enter the warm house.<p>

"Becky, I thought you were going to go out with Joe." I said as she  
>entered the kitchen and placed her things on the counter.<p>

"He cancelled, once again." She couldn't stop the sad look that was  
>appearing on her face.<p>

"What did he said this time?" I said, taking a cup from one of the  
>shelves and began to heat water on the kettle, to make her a cup of<br>her favorite tea.

"He had a medical appointment, but I can't quite believe him." She said  
>this as she sat on one of the chairs in the kitchen, putting her head<br>in her hands and shaking it lightly.

"Becky, why are you still going out with him?" I asked as I poured  
>the hot water on the cup and added the tea bag to it, finally passing<br>it to her.

She lifted her head from the table, looked at the smoking cup of tea,  
>the back to me. A small smile appeared on her face as she grabbed the<br>cup.

"Lou, please not this again. I have told you that it is because I love  
>him, he is important for me." Her eyes watered when she finished<br>talking.

"Its okay baby, I won't talk again about it if it makes you feel  
>uncomfortable." I grabbed her from the shoulders and pulled her into<br>my embrace.

I hugged her tighter as I felt her tears rolling down her cheeks and  
>forming a small stain on my white and blue striped t-shirt.<p>

"What's wrong? Has he done something to you? I swear that if that  
>idiot…" She cut me off mid-sentence, placing one of her tiny fingers<br>on top of my lips to make me stop talking.

"I'm just tired of this, everything." She whispered softly against my  
>chest.<p>

"This again? Please tell me you haven't done anything stupid." My  
>voice note suddenly changing to one of worry.<p>

Since her father left her and her brother alone, she had been almost  
>all the time in a low mood. Although she had been going to counseling<br>and she was improving, she still had this extreme mood changes. Becky  
>was very sensible, anything you said to her could make her break down<br>and when she did, and she didn't know how to control it.

Her problems with drinking had begun a year ago, she got wasted at  
>almost every party, but I didn't worry. We were teenagers, it was<br>almost normal. But then she began getting drunk alone at her house,  
>when she got extremely sad and no one could make her stop. That's when<br>I decided she needed help.

"A couple times, not too much anyways." She replied shrugging her  
>shoulders.<p>

"Becky, why are you doing this again?" I asked as I cupped her face  
>with my hands delicately.<p>

"I don't know anymore, I just can't handle my life anymore." She began  
>to cry again, tears running wildly down her cheeks and into my hands.<p>

I tried desperately to help her, cleaning the falling tears but  
>failing completely. On my last attempt to try to do something, I<br>carried her in my arms to one of the couches in the living room of my  
>house.<p>

Once she was lying there, I went l to a small closet under the stairs  
>and took one of her favorite blankets. When I arrived, I pulled it<br>onto of her and went back to the kitchen to get her cup of tea.

We both sat there silently as she drank her tea, but it was a  
>comfortable silence. She finished it and placed the empty cup on the<br>coffee table and pulled her legs to her chest, hugging them with her  
>arms and placing her head on top of them.<p>

I placed my arm on her back and began to rub small circles on it. She  
>seemed to calm down a bit and her eyes began to close slowly. I pulled<br>her to my lap as she drifted away and fell asleep.

As I stroked her blonde hair softly, I felt my eyelids closing slowly  
>and also fell asleep.<p>

The sound of a message woke me up of what seemed like years of sleep,  
>but in reality were a couple of hours. I checked my phone to see the<br>hour; seven o clock. Rebecca was still asleep on my lap, and  
>apparently it was her phone the one that was sounding.<p>

She stirred softly as she began to wake up, and rubbed her eyes with  
>her hands. She turned around and looked up to my face, a small smile<br>forming on her lips. After a couple minutes of being awake she  
>realized her phone was ringing, so she stood up and took it out from<br>her pocket. I was unable to read her expression as she unlocked the  
>phone, but her face fell when she saw something in it.<p>

Her eyes began to water and she started to shake as she sobbed  
>quietly. I took the blackberry from her hands and looked at the<br>messages. There it was; a new bbm from Joe. He had sent a picture,  
>apparently kissing another girl. And after it, he wrote: 'This is over<br>bitch; I'm tired of all of your shit.'

He had broken up with her, after all the times she had forgiven him,  
>all the chances he was given and all the times he had broken his<br>heart. As I thought all this, she took the phone from my hands and  
>began to walk to the door. I just stood there, confused and not<br>knowing what to do.

Now that I think it, I should have followed her. It could have changed  
>everything that happened that night.<p>

But I didn't, I stayed in my house waiting for her to come back. The  
>thing is, she never did. An hour had passed and I was starting to<br>worry, it wasn't normal for her not answering her phone, let alone not  
>even reading a message. But there wasn't any signal from her, and I<br>began thinking the worst.

I grabbed my coat from the closet at the entrance of the house, and  
>opened the door, suddenly being engulfed by the cold wind of the<br>winter night. Her house was right next to mine, so I arrived in a  
>matter of minutes. The door of her house was open, she never left it<br>like this.

I ran quickly up the stairs, going directly to her bedroom. The door  
>was open and as soon as I was in, I glanced around to see if she was<br>in sight. However, the only thing I saw was the small red stain on the  
>carpet where the bathroom door was. My eyes widened in surprise and<br>my heart almost skipped a beat.

I tried desperately to open the door, but something was blocking it.  
>Soon I realized it was Rebecca's body lying on the floor. I pushed<br>myself into the bathroom through the narrow opening and saw her lying  
>there.<p>

Blood was streaking from cuts in her wrists and ankles and a blade  
>rested on her right hand. Her thin frame was covered in blood and in<br>her other hand she held the phone with the picture Joe had sent her  
>open.<p>

I began to panic, not knowing what to do. My mind blocked for a moment  
>and all I could think about was me without her. We had been together<br>since always, and we had helped each other through good and bad times.  
>The thought of having to go on alone gave me the courage I needed now.<p>

Without thinking twice, I grabbed her body from the floor and began  
>running. I ran as fast as I could to the closest hospital that was<br>about 20 minutes from our houses.

Everyone that passed by my side looked at me weirdly, but I didn't  
>cared. All that mattered to me at the moment was saving her, keeping<br>Becky alive.

I arrived breathless to the hospital and as soon as I entered through  
>the doors of the emergency room, a nurse ran with a stretcher. She<br>told me to put her there, that they would take care of them. But  
>somehow my arms wouldn't let go of her body, there was something<br>inside of me that wanted to keep her with me.

A couple nurses arrived a within seconds and quickly detached my  
>strong arms from Rebecca's almost lifeless body. As soon as her body<br>was out of my arms, something inside me died and I fell to the floor.  
>The two nurses that had taken her away from me helped me to stand up<br>again and guided me to a chair in the waiting room.

"Are you okay honey?" One of them said softly to me.

"I guess I am." I whispered softly, looking at the floor.

"I'll bring you a glass of water, and then we need you to fill out  
>some forms." The other nurse was talking now and I heard both of their<br>steps getting softer as they walked away.

My head was now in my hands and I could feel the tears pouring from my  
>eyes uncontrollably and onto my palms. I was trying to figure out why<br>she had done this, why had she gone to this. The image of her bleeding  
>body on the floor kept running over and over again on my mind, and as<br>hard as I tried, it wouldn't get out of there. As all this passed  
>through my head, my eyelids began to close slowly, being the sight of<br>the nurses, the last one before I fell asleep

*End of the Flashback*

"Poor Becky, she has had to carry with those problems all this time."  
>The look in her face was probably the one I had the day all this<br>happened.

"She doesn't like people knowing she is actually weak. That's why she  
>hasn't told anyone." I said as I thought about her.<p>

"Lou, I think I should be going now it's really late and my parents  
>are going to worry." She said as she stood up and began to walk to the<br>door.

"No, Chloe wait! We can both stay here, Becky always lets me stay here  
>in the guest room." I said as I walked towards her.<p>

"If you say so…" She said taking my hand.

"It's ok, this way Madame." I said in my best posh accent while trying  
>not to laugh.<p>

"Oh, thanks sir." She said back as we entered the bedroom.

I sat on the soft bed and was instantly tired. My eyes were starting  
>to close, but Chloe's voice kept me from falling asleep.<p>

"Lou, what am I going to use?" She said as she looked to me.

I slowly took off my t-shirt and passed it to her. When it was on her  
>hands, she began to take off all her clothes until her bra and panties<br>were left, and then placed my shirt on top of that. I smiled and  
>turned to the side, and a couple seconds later I felt her crawling to<br>the bed and hugging me softly.

Then she began to kiss the back of my neck, and I knew what was  
>coming as she slowly turned my body so I was looking to her. I crashed<br>my lips to her as our kiss got rougher by the minute. When we tore  
>apart for air, I thought of Becky. She was upstairs alone in her<br>bedroom, asleep because I didn't want her to drink anymore. All of  
>this made me feel suddenly guilty.<p>

"Beautiful, not tonight." I said as I pulled away from her.

"What's wrong?" She said with a confused look in her face.

"Becky, she's upstairs. I can't do this to her you know?" The words  
>came out of my mouth easily.<p>

"That's ok, I completely understand you." She said, kissing my  
>forehead when she finished.<p>

I hugged her tightly and she placed her head in my bare chest, that's  
>when I fell asleep.<p>

Rebecca's POV

It was early in the morning. I could tell because there were no lights  
>outside the window. My head was aching from last night and I felt my<br>throat dry, so I decided to go downstairs to drink something. My legs  
>hurt as I got down the bed, it had been an awful night. As I looked<br>down, I realized I was wearing the same clothes from last night.  
>Before going downstairs, I took off the dress and instead wore the<br>black sweatpants and white t- shirt I used while getting ready for the  
>party.<p>

The pain in my legs was almost unbearable going down the stairs, but I  
>was still able to get to the kitchen. The clock on the microwave read<br>6:37 in the morning, although it seemed like it was earlier. I walked  
>to the fridge, opened it and took out a bottle of water. From one of<br>the drawers I took out something for my headache and placed it on my  
>mouth, then took a big swig of water.<p>

As the cold liquid went down my throat, I thought of what had happened  
>last night. Harry, the thought of his name made me shiver. Maybe it<br>was just a stupid teenage crush, or maybe it wasn't.

I walked out of the kitchen, still holding the bottle of water in my  
>hands. I thought about Lou, where had he gone last night? I decided to<br>check the guest room, most of the time he stayed there when I was  
>really late to leave.<p>

The door was closed, that meant he was here. I opened it slowly just  
>in case he was sleeping. As soon as it was open, the bottle of water<br>slipped from my hands and fell loudly to the floor. Next to Louis,  
>Chloe was sleeping soundly. I was definitely not expecting to see<br>this. The moment the bottle of water hit the floor, Louis's eyes  
>opened and looked at me in shock. He began to stand up slowly from<br>the bed and walked towards me.

"Hey gorgeous, how are you doing today?" He said as he planted a small  
>kiss on my temple.<p>

"I'm ok." I said harshly.

"Is everything fine?" He asked with a worried note in his voice.

"What the hell is she doing here?" I asked as I glanced to the bed.

"It was late, I couldn't let her go home alone!" His voice raised a  
>tone as he said this.<p>

"And what about it? You did it without asking me, it's MY house!" I  
>said louder than I expected.<p>

"Let's talk out, she's asleep if you can't see it." His words came out  
>of his mouth hatefully.<p>

As he finished saying this, he grabbed my hand and pulled me out of  
>the room. When we were in the living room of my house, he let go of it<br>and sat on one of the sofas.

"You know why I couldn't ask you? Because you were drunk! So drunk I  
>had to carry you to your bed! Don't you remember that?" He shouted at<br>me this time and I couldn't stop the tears that were now falling down  
>my cheeks.<p>

"I thought you understood me, that I was important to you." I said  
>with my shaking voice.<p>

"You are important to me, but Chloe, she is also important for me! She  
>is my girlfriend for goodness sake!" Every time he talked, he did it<br>louder.

"Don't you care about me anymore?" I yelled to him as more tears  
>poured from my eyes.<p>

"I do care about you Becky! And Chloe also does, but it's not  
>everything about you all the time!" You could see the anger in Louis's<br>eyes as he talked.

"How do you know she really cares about me?" My voice lowered a bit  
>this time.<p>

"Come here." He said as he patted the empty space next to him on the  
>sofa.<p>

"What's wrong?" I said as I sat down.

Louis's arm snaked around my shoulders and I placed my head on his  
>arm. Tears were falling quickly from my eyes, but he was cleaning them<br>with his thumb.

"Becks, I had to tell her." He said almost in a whisper.

My body froze and I quickly pulled away from him. He had told her what  
>had happened one year ago. The dark secret I had been able to keep for<br>this long.

"Why did you do that!" My voice was loud enough, even for her to  
>listen.<p>

"She had the right to know about it!" He answered as he stood up, and  
>looked down at me.<p>

"You can't decide who to tell! It's not about you!" I screamed, angry  
>tears rolling down my cheeks.<p>

"What's going on?" A small voice talked. It was Chloe.

"And after everything you know, you dare to appear like this! I know I  
>can't lean on any of you! This friendship was bullshit! You'll never<br>understand what it feels to be like me! Get out if my fucking house!"  
>I was crying way too much as I said this, and I had to stop every few<br>words to catch my breath.

"Becks, calm down baby." Chloe said softly as she hugged me.

I pulled away immediately and pushed her away from me. I wasn't able to  
>stand anything that came from them at the moment.<p>

"Rebecca, what the fuck are you thinking! I love Chloe and I'm not  
>going to lose her because of you!" I had never seen him this angry,<br>but he was defending her! It had to be me.

"Oh, now everything is clear. You love more that bitch, than your best  
>friend!" I screamed this as realization hit me.<p>

"She's my girlfriend, how dare you call her like that! I love her and  
>I don't fucking care if you like it or not!" His face was red, I<br>thought he was going to explode.

But in that moment I couldn't handle it anymore and I collapsed to the  
>floor crying. My head was in my hands and I felt the tears falling<br>heavily from my eyes.

"I'm sorry Becky, I didn't mean to say that. Please don't get like  
>this, I hate seeing you in this state." I heard him talk without<br>looking at him. Then I felt some arms snaking in my back and rubbing  
>it softly.<p>

I knew he was kneeled next to me, even though I wasn't seeing. So with  
>the last ounce of strength I had left in me, I pushed him hardly<br>backwards. I heard him fall down and then I lifted my head to see what  
>I had done.<p>

Chloe was offering him her hand as he stood up. I thought he would be  
>angrier than ever. However, his face looked sad.<p>

"Rebecca, you're not the only one with issues here, we've all got  
>problems. And I have been and will be there whenever you need me, even<br>if you don't want me there. Just think about it." He said, and I swear  
>I saw a tear rolling down his cheek.<p>

"But Lou.…" He didn't let me finish talking.

"And don't bother in kicking us out of your house, we are leaving on  
>our own!" When he finished talking, he grabbed Chloe's hand and walked<br>to the door.

"Wait! Please don't leave me alone!" My voice came out as a whisper  
>between the loud sobs.<p>

"You need to think things Becky, call me when you're ready." After  
>this, he closed the door.<p>

I sat there a couple minutes, not yet believing what had happened. My  
>head began hurting again and my eyes were sore from all the crying. I<br>felt tired again, so I decided to go upstairs and sleep again.

My feet were heavy as I walked upstairs and into my comfy bed and  
>although I had a lot in my mind, the last thing I remembered before<br>falling asleep was the tear rolling down Louis's cheek.

Louis's POV

I felt awful for leaving her alone, she was feeling really bad, but  
>she also had to know how it felt like to face problems alone. I knew<br>this attitude in me wouldn't last long, Rebecca meant a lot for me and  
>although I made her feel worse, she didn't deserve all that was<br>happening to her.

Rebecca's POV

I woke up again, not knowing where I was. I turned around to look the  
>clock on the night table, 11:37 am. My mind was still recognizing<br>where I was, when I suddenly I remembered the fight with Louis. I had  
>really messed up things this time.<p>

I stood up and looked for my phone around my bedroom. It was lying  
>somewhere on the floor. I picked it up and turned it on. I waited<br>patiently as my thoughts raced through the events of this morning.  
>Its light almost blinded me and I quickly looked through my contacts<br>for Lou. It began to dial and I quickly placed the phone in my ear.

"Hello?" It was Chloe's voice and I totally blocked.

"Hi, is there anybody there?" She talked again.

"Its uhm Rebecca." I whispered softly through the phone.

"Hey, do you need to talk to Louis?" She answered back, sweetness in  
>her voice.<p>

"Yes please." I felt really small suddenly, like if I was talking to  
>my mom once again.<p>

"Becky hun, you know I won't tell anyone about, uhm you know that. And  
>if you need anything just tell me." She was so nice and I had been<br>very mean with her.

"Thanks, it means a lot to me." I talked at a normal volume this time.

"Wait until I call him, it won't be long." She said I heard things  
>moving.<p>

"Hey gorgeous, are you ready now?" His voice through the phone brought  
>a smile to my face.<p>

"I guess so. I'm really sorry for what happened earlier Lou." My eyes  
>filled with tears as I talked.<p>

"It's ok, you were confused at the moment. I should have asked you  
>before I told her." His voice was caring as he talked.<p>

"I didn't wanted to tell you all that." I broke down when I finished  
>talking.<p>

"Do you want me to go there?" He said and I could hear a note of worry  
>in his voice.<p>

"Yees." I said between sobs.

"Don't worry, I'll be there in a minute." He said this and hung up the  
>phone.<p>

I was still holding the phone in my hands looking at the empty screen.  
>Tears were flowing fast down my cheeks, but the thought of me looking<br>like this gave the energy to stand up and go do something with me.

I walked to my closet and took out a floral top. Then pulled off the  
>other shirt I was wearing and placed on the new one. I ran quickly to<br>the bathroom and took off last night's make up. As I was finishing to  
>get ready, the doorbell rang.<p>

I ran downstairs hoping to see Louis's face. But when I opened the  
>door, my hopes fell.<p>

It was Harry

* * *

><p>Dont forget to review ;)<p> 


End file.
